The Old Jedi Temple/Minecar Roller Coaster
Here is how Princess Yuna, Connie, Ahsoka Tano, Judy Hopps, and Nick Wilde continue their journey in The Jedi Knights of Zootopia. The next morning, Princess Yuna, Connie, Ahsoka Tano, Judy Hopps, and Nick Wilde awoke and were ready to continue on their journey. Judy Hopps: Good morning, Sleep well? Connie: Great. Nick Wilde: Ready when you are, Carrots. Judy Hopps: So, Ahsoka. Where to next? Ahsoka Tano: We follow wherever the map takes us. Yuna and Connie looked at their Journals about the Old Jedi Temple and the Jedi Masters who're once gathered. At Golden Oaks Library, Nya, and Skylor had to help out Misako with the babies. Nya: Are you sure is that necessary, Princess Luna? Princess Luna: I'm sure you'll do just fine, Nya. Misako: So do I, Princess Luna. Skylor: Don't worry, Princess Luna. We'll help Misako take care of everything. Prince Isamu: (cooing) Princess Luna: Mama loves you, Sweetie. (kisses her baby's cheek) Prince Indy: (cooing) Princess Anna: (cooing) Princess Celestia: Mommy loves you, My babies. (kisses her babies in the cheeks) Nya: Don't worry about a thing, Princess Celestia. We'll keep an eye on the babies. Princess Celestia: I have my full trust on you. Later on, Nya and Skylor helped Misako out with the babies as they played with them. Skylor: Boo! Prince Isamu: (cooing) Nya: Peek-a-Boo! Prince Indy: (giggles) Princess Anna: (giggles) Flurry Heart: (cooing) Misako: You two have a way with children and foals. Prince Isamu: (playing with his blocks) Prince Flashlight: (playing with his ball) Isamu, Sebeena, and Cindy wanted Nya to pick any of them up. Nya: All right. (picks up Cindy) Princess Cindy: (cooing and smiling at Nya) Nya: (sniffs) Oh, Cindy, You need changing. Skylor: And so does Sebeena. So, Nya and Skylor starting changing their diapers as they use a few baby wipes, powder and clean diapers. Skylor: There we go, Sebeena. All clean and ready for more playtime. Nya: There now, All done. Sebeena and Cindy giggled as they started playing again. Meanwhile, Yuna's friends, cousins, and the Human Counterparts were waiting patiently for Yuna and Connie's return home. Dipper Pines: Emerald: (playing go fish with the Human Counterparts of Rarity, Coco Pommel, Maud Pie and Spitfire) Got any threes? Rarity (Human): Got any queens? Emerald: Go fish. (to Spitfre) Got any aces? Spitfire (Human): Here. Tyrone: She's good at this. Emerald: Got any sevens? Maud Pie (Human): Here you are. Mabel Pines: I hope they'll be back soon. Dipper Pines: Me too, Mabel. Princess Flurry Heart: They'll be back soon, We've just gotta keep our hopes up. Nyx: Flurry Heart's right, Our hopes will keep us going. Tyrone: I hope so. Indigo Marble: Let's just keep our eyes open. At Skylands, Hiro, Luna, Green Bills, and Novel were taking care of a few things while Yuna was away. Princess Luna: Yuna always sticks to her responsibilities in Skylands. Novel: We'll just have to look after things until they return. Green Bills: They will return, I know they will. Hiro: Well said, Green Bills. Our daughters would never back down from the job. Back with Yuna, Connie, Ahsoka, Judy and Nick, They soon came to an unknown area outside Zootopia. Princess Yuna: This is it. It's gotta be. Nick Wilde: Well, Is this the right way? Yes, Yes it is. Connie: Yeah, And I'm starting to feel the Force around this place. Judy Hopps: I feel it too, Connie. Ahsoka Tano: So do I. Princess Yuna: Even me. Nick Wilde: Any ideas, Princess? Princess Yuna: We should move in slowly and investigate. And put your blaster to "stun" just in case there's some civilians around here, We don't wanna accidentally hurt someone or somepony. Nick Wilde: (sets his blaster to "stun" mode) Judy Hopps: Alright, Let's go. (draws her revolver as they slowly walk forward) Nick Wilde: Carrots, It's in stun mode. Judy Hopps: Good. Let's roll. (they slowly make their way into the old temple) Connie: (reads on Journal 10) Something's not right here. Nick Wilde: What do you mean? Princess Yuna: The temple was only located here, I just don't know how it was out of Zootopia. Judy Hopps: Neither do I, Stay close. Connie: Keep your eyes opened. As they went inside, They came across some old minecars. Nick Wilde: Wow, Mine cars! Pricess Yuna: Cool! Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225